The present invention relates to management of network connectivity for devices.
Existing connectivity management solutions for managing connectivity of devices to networks are very dependent on the actual devices and/or specific operating systems being used by the devices. As a result, custom development and integrated testing for each new device is required, even if there are only slight differences between a new device and an existing device. Custom development and testing of each new device increases costs significantly and also increases the time to market for new devices. Thus, mobile operators are not able to efficiently market new products in a timely fashion and consumers experience the increase in costs due to custom development procedures and testing. Additionally, as network resources and bandwidth are not infinite, the demand for these resources from devices may far exceed supply in the future. Connected devices and network operators will need to manage the state of these devices in order to assist in management of the usage of all available resources.
Furthermore, existing solutions place a large burden on mobile network operators where changes to back office systems of the mobile network operator triggers changes in the corresponding devices that connect through the mobile network operators. These solutions are not easily sustainable and do not scale in an environment where mobile network operators anticipate connected devices of all varieties to coexist on their networks.